A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmetics. More particularly, it concerns compositions that can be used to moisturize, exfoliate, or prepare skin for moisturization. In another aspect, the composition can be used as a cleanser or freshener to remove residue, dirt, oil, grease, tars, etc., from surfaces. In yet another aspect, the composition can be used as a cosmetic foundation.
B. Description of Related Art
Ageing, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, malnutrition, fatigue, etc., can change the visual appearance, physical properties, or physiological functions of skin in ways that are considered visually undesirable. The most notable and obvious changes include the development of fine lines and wrinkles, loss of elasticity, increased sagging, loss of firmness, loss of color evenness or tone, coarse surface texture, and mottled pigmentation. Less obvious but measurable changes which occur as skin ages or endures chronic environmental insult include a general reduction in cellular and tissue vitality, reduction in cell replication rates, reduced cutaneous blood flow, reduced moisture content, accumulated errors in structure and function, alterations in the normal regulation of common biochemical pathways, and a reduction in the skin's ability to remodel and repair itself. Many of the alterations in appearance and function of the skin are caused by changes in the outer epidermal layer of the skin, while others are caused by changes in the lower dermis.
Previous attempts to improve the visual appearance of skin with known skin active-ingredients have been shown to have various drawbacks such as skin irritation and prolonged recovery periods.
Maintaining moisture of the skin and/or hair helps overcome some unwanted changes in skin and hair. However, maintaining moisture of the skin can be difficult. This is even true for subjects with oily skin (oily skin type). Exposure to chemicals, solvents, washing, cosmetics, fabrics, or dry environments are some of the many ways that skin can lose moisture.
Skin and hair can lose moisture as a result of cleansing and/or freshening the skin and hair. Skin and hair cleansing and/or freshening compositions are typically applied to skin and/or hair and rinsed-off with water (e.g., rinse-off product), robbing the skin of natural oils and lipids. Further, cleansing and freshening compositions oftentimes have ingredients that can be caustic to the surfaces to be cleansed. For instance, many types of cleansers and fresheners use certain surfactants that can cause skin irritation.
Cosmetics, including makeup foundations and masks, can cause drying of the skin. Foundations are typically applied to skin and left on the skin so that additional makeup may be applied or to hide the appearance of unwanted blemishes or colors. Some problems associated with foundations include skin irritation, stability, lack of adequate effectiveness, difficulty in applying to skin, and drying of the skin. Masks are typically applied to skin and left on the skin for a period of time to allow the claimed benefits of the mask to occur. Problems associated with masks include skin irritation, stability, lack of adequate effectiveness, difficulty in applying to skin, and drying of the skin. Many masks also exfoliate the skin, which can cause or exasperate irritation, sensitivity, and dryness.
Moisturizers are complex mixtures of chemical agents specially designed to make the external layers of the skin (epidermis) softer and more pliable. They increase the skin's hydration (water content) by reducing evaporation. Naturally occurring skin lipids and sterols, as well as artificial or natural oils, humectants, emollients, lubricants, etc., may be part of the composition of commercial skin moisturizers. They usually are available as commercial products for cosmetic and therapeutic uses, but can also be made at home using common pharmacy ingredients. However, moisturizers are not perfect. Some problems associated with moisturizers include unpleasant tactile properties (e.g., heavy, greasy, or sticky feel), instability, skin-irritation, or insufficient moisturization capabilities.